A Growing Maddness
by Kopanda
Summary: Russia was not always the tall, insane country who stands before you. Before the Soviet Union and the Mongel Invasion, Russia was a young child who was kind, sweet and enjoyed happily playing with his sisters. What happened? Rated for violence and swears
1. Chapter 1

Ukraine and Belarus stared at their brother. It had been a long time since they had last seen him. Ukraine was 10 and Belarus was 4. Belarus pouted like her usual self while Ukraine smiled sweetly. She couldn't but think Russia had grown quite a bit since they were separated. He was 6 now, and quite a bit taller but still a very small country. His personality seemed very different now though. Ukraine had always remembered Russia as a grinning little boy who was sensitive and kind but a little clingy at times. He always wanted to play in the snow and loved running through sunflower fields in summer. He was an adorable and loving little brother who always smiled. Now he stood there awkwardly, not really moving with a fake smile plastered on his face. His boss towered at his side, looking down the girls who were his new charges.

"Russia, greet your sisters. Show them around the house and their new rooms. It's been a while since they were here so make sure they know where everything is."

_Ahhh my sisters have finally arrived! They look nervous so I should be extra nice, Da._Russia nodded and stepped forward, offering his hand to Ukraine.

"Big sister." 

_Ukraine is so tall now, I wonder if she is still a cry baby?..._ He didn't offer Belarus his hand. She was only a toddler when he last saw her and she always avoided him. She didn't like his old needy personality. _Belarus looks so different too now, I wonder if she will like me?_ She looked up at Russia and blinked while Ukraine politely took his small hand. Ukraine noted how tiny and warm to the touch it was.

He guided them through the house pointing out various rooms like the kitchen and bathroom and other guest rooms. The house was really big and quite beautiful but it seemed cold and empty compared to how the sisters remembered it. It was quite daunting. He made a small comment part way through the tour.

"It's a really, really big house but I want to grow into it one day. I am going to be big and strong and support this house." Russia led them up stairs. He showed them where their rooms were. They were reasonably clean and ready to be moved into and their luggage had already been left in the rooms.

"This is where Little sister will sleep and beside her is where Big sister will sleep." The girls looked into the two rooms. Ukraine tried to smile while Belarus showed her entire annoyance with her situation. _Belarus looks annoyed... Maybe I can cheer her up? _

"Where is your room, Brother?" Russia looked a little surprised that anyone would want to see his room.

"Oh!" He looked down the corridor a bit. "It's just beside Big sister's. Would you like to see it?" He sounded a little excited to be able to show his room to someone. _Finally I can show someone my room! _ Ukraine grinned and nodded while Russia returned the grin. She was happy that Russia had managed to smile sincerely at last.

He pushed open the door and walked in with a little hop, resembling his younger self a little. Ukraine stepped in, expecting to see a typical young child's room with toys and pictures and drawings but it was bare. Her smile faltered as she looked around the room. The only noticeable decoration was the wilting sunflowers that sat on a vase at the window. He smiled and turned to look at his sisters.

"What do you think sisters?" Ukraine struggled to smile.

"It's a little bare brother..." He flinched in surprise and looked around the room like seeing it for the first time.

"Huh?... I suppose it is. Da." _Ukraine seems a little sad... _His usual fake smile faded a little but perked up again. _Maybe I can show them my 'treasure'... _"I have something nice to show you. But please keep it a secret from our Boss. Da? " Belarus nodded while Ukraine smiled.

"Da. Of course brother." He hopped to the door and closed it quietly, he ran back to the side of his bed and lied on his stomach. He shuffled and crawled under the bed, only to return seconds later, with a large flat cardboard box. He sat on his bed with his legs dangling off the edge and the box on his lap. He signalled for the sisters to join him on his bed. They sat on either side. The only one who could touch the ground with their feet was Ukraine.

He opened the box carefully and slowly as if it was the most important and fragile item in the world. Inside the box was various photos and drawings and other odd items. He took out a handful of photos.

"These are things I like." He flicked through the photos, giving enough time for the sisters to look curiously at what their brother had been doing the past few years. The photos started with his 5 year self, just after they left and slowly became newer and newer. The first few photos were of the old grinning Russia, usually surrounded by people or sunflowers. But the people and his smile faded as the photos proceeded. In most of the recent photos, Russia was alone and it was clear that he was the one taking his own photo. The backgrounds became less and less cheery and his smile always looked lonely or sad so matter how wide it was. Ukraine stared at his brother who smiled fondly at the pictures. She tried to imagine what things her brother had gone through and how he had to cope with the crushing loneliness. When they were separated at least she had Belarus for company but Russia had no one. He grew up in this big empty house alone. He was a different person now.

He looked at to see what she thought of the pictures and his grin hesitated when he saw her concern. "What's wrong big sister?"

"Ahh. Nothing. Your photos are very nice." _Maybe Ukraine doesn't like them?..._

"Thank you. I also drew some drawings." _These aren't as good as the photos but she might like them. _He replaced the photos carefully into the box again and retrieved a smaller stack of paper. It was a small stack of roughly drawn pictures. Most were drawn in colouring pencil and a few were in crayon and pen. She noticed that most of the drawings were old. It seems to have been a while since Russia had actually drawn. The pictures resembled the photos. He paused at one with three people in it. _This one is my best drawing. _

"Look. It's us." She looked at the browning paper to see three disfigured people standing in front of a badly drawn field of sunflowers in pencil. She smiled at the drawing.

"Ta. We sure look different now. Belarus is now longer a baby and Russia is much taller."

"Big sister is taller too." She smiled at him kindly before looking in surprise at Belarus who clung to Russia's side. Belarus was always a shy, moody child who avoided people but now she held onto Russia's arm tightly.

He placed the pictures back and pulled out a small toy. "This one is my favourite but Big sister can have it." He dropped in her hand. It was a stuffed rag rabbit that was badly patched up."This is my second favourite."

He pulled out a wooden doll that was beautifully painted. He pulled the top off the reveal an identical but small doll inside. He repeated this until eight wooden dolls stood side by side. "I like playing with them like a big family." He returned to dolls back to their original arrangement and placed them on the table beside the vase. He took up a small paper bag.

"What's that, Russia?" "My precious seeds. When spring comes, I am going to plant them in the garden and in Summer lots of sunflowers are going to grow." Russia bubbled inside with excitement, impatient for the arrival of the sunflowers. Ukraine grinned.

"Oh ta. I remember when we used to play all day in the sunflower fields. That was fun wasn't it?" Russia frowned a little.

"I can't really remember those times all that well... but I love sunflowers the most." The three turned at they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Russia grabbed the Russian wooden dolls and the seeds and pushed them into the box, replacing the lid and pushing it hurriedly under the bed. The door opened to see the three sitting on Russia's bed.

"Good. You three are getting along. Russia. Lunch is in 15 minutes. Do not be late."

Russia nodded. "Da Sir." The man nodded affirmatively and walked out.

**(A/N - Ukraine and Belarus were separated from Russia (or Rus as that was his name at the time) during the Mongrel Invasion. It was one of the most powerful and blood thristy invasions in history. It was a very violent time and Russia took the hardest hit, losing over half of his population. In my timeline, this happened when Russia was 4 but he has no photos in his box from that time. He took him a long time to recover from the attack (a year in his country age line) so he was 5 when he started drawing and having his photo taken again. The event mentally scared him for life. His physical wounds from that time were broken ribs and bones, various cuts and gashes (most deep and bloody) and his worst wound was when he was left for dead on the ground with a sword through his stomach. He was found by someone who later became his boss before he died. The sword was removed and the wounds bandaged. He surprisingly has no scars from that time. (expect for mental ones) He was suddenly alone for a very very long time until the soviet unioin was formed and he met his sisters again.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Ukraine decided to explore the house. Belarus had fallen asleep not long after the meal, exhausted from the travel here. Russia was called to see their boss about something important. The house seemed creepy with no one around. It was too deathly quiet. She wondered how Russia managed to live here like this for so long and stay sane. She corrected herself. Yes, he may seem fine on the outside but she could tell that he was emotionally disturbed. It wasn't good for him to be alone like this for so long. The Mongels had left a deep mark on him. Ukraine suddenly heard a lot of thumps from ups stairs. She ran up the stairs, ignoring the rule about no running inside the house and burst into Russia's room. He sat crying in a pile of shredded paper. His boss stood over him, holding Russia's precious memory box. Russia's left eye was swollen from a punch or a kick and his lip had burst. He sniffed, trying his hardest not to cry more. _Oh no. It's big sister._ Ukraine was frozen in place by the shock of the scene. She turned to the boss to tell him a piece of her mind but stopped suddenly when she saw the cold, brutal hate in his eyes that stared down at her and Russia. She teared up abit. _Don't cry sister!_

"I told you many times before Russia. Toys and the like are forbidden."

Russia nodded as a tear escaped down his cheek and the boss turned away in disgust.

"Gather up those worthless scraps of paper and follow me to the sitting room."

"Da Sir." He croaked quietly as his throat closed up from the now steady stream of tears.

"Crying is for the weak. If you want to be big and strong, then never cry. Or you can just stay in your room and cry forever as a weak nobody with no friends." Russia replied in a monotone voice.

"Da Sir." His fingers lingered on the last piece of paper on the floor. You could see the pencilled in faces of three smiling children and sunflowers in the background. _My favourite drawing..._ He finally picked it up and stepped behind the boss who walked from the room with Russia following him like a dog.

A fire burned brightly in the sitting room, heating up the cold house and offering the only lively thing around. Ukraine had followed him silently, not wanting to leave her brother alone in this state. His eyes looked a little puffy from crying and a red patch on the side of his face showed he was going to have a bad bruise tomorrow.

"Drop them in." The boss commanded. _What? _ Russia looked up fearfully in shock as his tiny arms gripped the ripped drawings tighter. _These are my 'treasures'!_

"Russia. I told you to drop them in. Now do it!"

Russia shook his head and the boss sighed irritated before ripping the shreds of paper from his arms and throwing them into the flames himself. Russia stared in horror as his prized possessions went up in smoke. _My treasures! _

The boss then continued, slowly burning Russian belongings. First the photos, one by one dropped into the flames which greedily ate them up, then the wooden dolls and other toys. Finally the boss held up the brown bag of sunflower seeds. Russia finally couldn't stand this anymore and broke down.

"Please Sir! Don't burn them! Let me keep them!" _Anything but them! _The boss smiled and Russia looked up, through the tears which had burst back through again, in hope.

"No."

_Nooooo! _The seeds were gently tossed into the flames and Russia scrambled for them, almost diving into the fire himself, if he wasn't kick away from the fire by the boss himself. Ukraine dove forward and knelt by Russia's head, picking it up so he could breathe easier. She couldn't help but begin crying as well.

"Why?..." She spoke quietly with a raspy voice. "Why?"

"Because Russia needs to grow up. He can't be small and weak forever. If he wants to protect his belongings so badly, then all he needs to do is become big and strong. Then he can do whatever he pleases." The boss walked from the room, emotionlessly and uncaringly of the hurt child Russia and the crying Ukraine.

Russia stared off into space in a daze, tears streaming down his cheeks. He only seemed semi-conscious. Ukraine thought that he must be in shock from what happened. She sobbed and held his closely to her chest.

"Oh Big Brother. What have you lived through all these years... What have they done to you..." To Ukraine's surprise she felt Russia's hand against her face.

"It's okay big sister... Because one day I will be big and strong, Da. I will be able to protect everything and everyone and I will have lots of friends living in this house with me. I'm going to grow up soon and not be alone any more... It's okay. I will be big and strong..." Hearing this Ukraine cried harder and tightened her grip. Russia struggled to stand up and Ukraine finally released him. He stood up painfully with blood dripping down the back of his head from where he hit his head on the ground, forcing a smile on his face. _I must smile or sister will cry more. I must not cry or be weak. I must be strong and protect my sisters! _

"Don't you hate him though brother? Why don't you run away Russia?" Russia looked surprised. _Da! Of course I do. I hate him more than anything._ But Russia just smiled and asked sweetly.

"But where would I run to?" Ukraine kneeled speechless on the floor, crying as Russia stood up and left, like nothing had happened.

**(A/N - REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later and Russia's injuries from that day had healed completely. He had gone back to that silent stranger who rarely spoke but always smiled that fake inhuman smile. Sometimes Ukraine thinks she hears him crying but when she finds him, he is just standing there normally. He always smiles a little brighter when he sees her or Belarus but she can still see the hatred and sadness behind it. She knew he was an emotional time bomb and a deadly one. He truly believed that if he became big and strong then his life would get better. She couldn't find it in her heart to correct him or tell him otherwise. Belarus always followed Russia around now, clinging to him desperately, like she was trying to comfort him. The old Russia would have grinned and start playing with her or try to pick her up but the new Russia just smile and nodded and greeted her formally. "Hello little sister." or "Hello Belarus." He seemed caged and trapped within the Boss's grip and the empty loneliness of the house, unable to speak his mind. His only goal seemed to be to grow taller and stronger.

Another loud noise came from Russia's room and Ukraine hurried to the room, hoping not to find Russia being pushed around by the boss again. She almost bumped into the boss as he emerged from the room.

"Ukraine. I told you before. No running in the house. And no talking to Russia for a week. He is grounded."

"Da sir." replied Ukraine weakly, already teary. The boss left down the hallway and down the stairs without looking back. Ukraine hurried to the open door way and looked in. A trampled sunflower lay on the floor, dead and destroyed beside the broken vase which once contained it but the worst sight was Russia. He stood staring emotionlessly at the scene, with his hands covered in blood.

"Brother Russia!" She almost ran into the room to hug him if he didn't raise his hand to stop her.

"I'm okay. I just cut myself on the glass."

"What happened?"

"Oh... I dropped the vase and the boss got angry. I'm not allowed to leave my room for a week." He said in a 'matter of fact' voice, not seeming to care about his last sunflower being crushed.

"What happened to the sunflower?..."

"The boss stepped on it."

"Oh..." Ukraine felt awkward, standing there. She wished he would cry or show some sort of emotion that a young boy would show when something important to them was crush. He was only a six year old boy, he was supposed to cry and get angry, throw temper tantrums! Not just stand there emotionlessly! Suddenly he smiled and Ukraine looked up surprised. Her surprised turned to horror though as Russia stood on the sunflower's big round head with one foot.

"I'm stronger than this flower but I want to be stronger still..." Ukraine just stared, slightly afraid of this new Russia who would step on his only favourite flower while smiling. He turned and looked up at her innocently. "Sorry sister but you need to leave. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone for a week."

Ukraine nodded and left, tears brimming.

**(N/A - Review Da?)**


	4. Chapter 4

A week and a half later, Ukraine walked into his room without knocking, wondering if he wanted to go to town with her. General Winter was coming in a few weeks and it would be nice to go while the weather still allowed it. She gave a small gasp of horror as she saw three empty vodka bottles sitting on the bedside table in place of the vase which once contained the sunflower. Russia appeared behind her.

"Oh. What are you doing sister?" 

_I wish she wouldn't just barge into my room. _ She flinched a little in surprise and fear. She wondered if he was sober but all she saw was that creepy false smile.

"When did you start drinking brother?"

"About a week ago." He sounded young and innocent. She noticed a brown bad by his side.

"What's in the bag?"

"Vodka. I had ran out so I went to get more. Da." She shuffled nervously, wishing he wouldn't smile so much.

"Aren't you too young to start, Russia?"

"No. I don't think so. I like vodka anyway so it doesn't matter." Ukraine gulped and fiddled with his hair clips.

"Okay but don't get too drunk... I don't want you to get hurt..." _But I want to get drunk so I will forget! _

He nodded and stepped out of the way so she could get past. She left him room quietly but once the door was closed, she bursts into tears. _I wish Ukraine wouldn't cry. When I'm big, I will be able to protect her so she will never cry again! _He took the bottle out of the bag and took a big swig of it. _Just wait Ukraine. I will be big and strong..._

**(Awww - I feel so bad for Russia now. He only wanted to become big and strong to be able to protect his loved ones but he got lost along the way...**

**And yes he is under age drinking but his boss allows it.)**

_**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

A few years later...

Russia stared in the mirror in his small, bare room. He pulled his fuzzy hat over his head and pulled on his thick tanned fur lined jacket. General Winter had arrived a week ago and it was hard to escape him. He pushed out of his bedroom door as quietly as possible. He could hear the voices of angry men down the stairs. 

_Ahhh... They're fighting again... _

The Red Army and the White army were always fighting. The whites wanted communism while the reds fought to defeat the 'olden ways'. Russia didn't really understand why they fought. It seemed pointless to him but then again he was only a little ten year old boy with no interest in politics. He crept down the stairs, trying to avoid the attention of them. He moved down the hallway slowly. His house was big but he only lived in a small part of it. Recently Ukraine and Belarus had moved back into his house.

He hadn't seen them since the Mongrel invasion had separated them. It was a horrible time when he was alone. Over half of his population had been killed. It was the worst moment in his life, seeing his sisters being forcefully dragged away by the Mongrels while he laid there bleeding heavily, pierced with the enemy's sword through the stomach. He was only 4 at the time and although the many physical scars had faded, his emotional scars were still fresh and bleeding. It almost killed him and sometimes, he wished it did. He was called 'Rus' back then instead of 'Russia'. He hated being by himself. It reminded him of the loneliness of that time and they horrible wounds he had received so he was really happy when his sisters moved back. That happiness didn't last long though before a revolution broke out in his house. Now there only seemed to be fighting and political wars.

Ukraine was peeking through the crack in the open door. She had her favourite light pinkish cream scarf (She hasn't given it to him yet in the time line) around her neck as she watched the fighting intently, obviously worried by it. She turned to see Russia and smiled weakly. Ukraine looked about 14. Her chest was still fairly small but it was already clear that she was going to be big-breasted.

Russia peeked around the door as well, curious to why she was watching. It was the usual, men yelling and fighting, demanding things and money and land. Ukraine sighed.

"It's okay brother. We will be peaceful one day..."

"Big sister..." Russia didn't know how to reply to this. He wanted to believe there would be peace but he couldn't. Russia couldn't understand the reason for fighting at his young age.

_Big sister seems to know why they are fighting... I wish she would tell me. _He could feel a deep, hot feeling of hatred in his chest but he just swallowed it down. _I can't show my anger, that would be showing a weakness. _He turned and continued down the hallway. Ukraine turned panicked, seeing that he was trying to leave. She whispered loudly under her breath.

"Wait! Brother! You can't go! Our bosses will be angry. General Winter is outside too!" Russia just smiled.

"It's okay. I'll be home soon. They won't even know that I was gone." He opened the door and a blast of cold wind and a fury of snow burst into the small hallway. He slipped out closing the door quickly, eager to escape the bitter atmospheres and furious voices of the men.

He shivered once outside and pulled his hat lower on his head over his ears. The town was quite far away and his knees barely stood above the level of the snow that was still falling heavily from the sky. _Ahhh... General Winter is attacking rather harshly this year..._ He dragged his feet through the snow, determined to get to his destination. He kept one hand on a small vodka bottle, kept in his coat pocket. Alcohol didn't affect him or make him drunk, it seems but he loved the warm tingly feeling it gives you when you drink it. It helped him get through the winters.

It was a long journey through the woods and down an empty road. He barely stood out against the snow storm. He finally managed to get to town. It was a small place, almost completely empty with the icy cold, confining people to their houses. The few people who were on the streets were walking quickly, eager to escape the cold. Russia stopped for a second in the middle of the street before heading to the left towards the vodka shop.

The shop looked bare.

"Ahhh…. It's closed…." He looked around wondering what to do now. 

_I still don't want to go home but if I stay out here too long I will freeze…. _He walked away from the empty vodka shop, stopping halfway down the street to take a swig of his alcohol. He had only partially screwed the lid back on the bottom when he heard a yell behind him. He turned confused, to see a man. He appeared to just be a normal man.

He yelled at the young nation angrily.

"Ahhhh! It is you! You fucking Commie! Part of the 'almighty' Soviet Union! You are a MONSTER!" Russia didn't quite understand what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"A country like you is better off DEAD! The world would be happier if you disappeared! Don't act innocent! You're Russia right? What a weak, pathetic country, a young child!" Russia felt hurt by what the man was saying about him, but he didn't show any sadness, he just looked emotionlessly at the human. He continued his rant.

"You should thank Me!"

"Huh? Why would I thank you?..."

"Cause once I kill you, the world will be a better place and it will be because of you! Your death will make people smile!" _My Death? _The man pulled out a hand gun and Russia's expression changed. It went from the frozen plain look to one of fear.

"Aren't you going to cry? I'm going to kill you after all. Don't you feel any fear, Commie?" Russia took a step back as the man stepped forward.

"Da…" _Of course, I do! _

"Hah! So even a fucking commie bastard is still a child at heart!" He fired the gun off once into the air. Russia trembled in fear. He could hide his sadness but fear was different. _This man really wants to kill me! I am going to die!_

"Please go away!" He begged. The man laughed.

"No way! It's better to kill monsters like you while they're small and weak!"

Another shot went off, this time aimed at Russia. It whizzed by his head, almost hitting him.

"Oops! I missed!"

He shrugged and prepared the gun for another shot. 

_I am going to die! _Russia took advantage of his pause to turn and try and run away. His little legs were slow through the snow and he kept tripping on hidden things under the snow.

"Running? That wouldn't work! I will hunt you down!" A third shot clipped Russia's hat, knocking it from his head.

"Leave me alone!" Small tears were beginning to form and run down his cheeks as he tried to speed up. Some people turned to see a fleeing boy run from a man, shooting bullets at him.

"I have got three bullets left little Russia! How are you going to escape this one? I am going to paint the snow with your blood! General Winter can look after you frozen dead body until Spring!" He swerved out of the way, dodging the 4th bullet, down into an ally way. He got to the end where there was a dead end. He looked around frantically for an escape route. He had time until the man reached him. The man acted quite lazy and didn't really move from his spot, and when he did he only walked. Russia saw something shiny and long sticking out of the nearby snow. He grabbed it, hoping to use it as a weapon. The thing turned out to be a metal drain pipe. It glinted in the dull light.

"Huh? A pipe?..." A shadow blocked the entrance of the ally. A bullet bounced out the metal piping.

"One bullet left… A dead end…." _Ahhh! He's here! _The man had blocked off the exit and walked up to the tiny child, pointing the gun straight at his head."This shot wouldn't miss Little Russia." He wasn't shouting anymore but his voice was low and deadly. He stared, looking down at Russia, only two feet away.

"Say good bye Commie."

**(RUN RUSSIA RUN! I'm so sorry but I wanted a violent scene in his history like this. I felt bad for Russia when writing this. His child hood is so much worse than I thought and I'm the one writing it! He was only a child and had very little idea about his country's politics. Many mysterious things happened during this time, including strange deaths and riots. The soviet union was in turbile, especially Russia. There wee many rumours of people trying to abolish the country. The country was roughly the same size it is now, but I made his human self short for the cuteness.)**

**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to describe what had happened exactly…. Even little Russia was unsure… But one thing was certain… The man was dead.

Russia played the events in his head over and over again, numbed by shock, frozen with his pipe lifted in the air but stopped by an elderly hand. The man who wanted to kill him had the metal barrel of the hand gun, pointing down at him. He told him that he had one shot and wouldn't miss. Then he said 'Say Goodbye Commie.' The fear and adrenaline had charged through his body wildly and he lunged forward instinctively, swing the pipe into the man's face. He could feel the bones being crushed beneath the frown metal and could see the hot blood run from the point of impact. The blood steamed in the cold. The man pulled the trigger and the blood grazed Russia's cheek. He touched the cheek which was bleeding a bit and looked at how red his own blood was. He noted it was the same colour as the man's. The man was stumbling on the ground, clutching the side of his face in pain and blood. His wound was a lot worse that Russia's.

"Fucking commie Brat!"

He swung the empty gun at Russia but missed by miles. He took another swing that almost hit him but Russia simply ducked under the arm and thrust the end of the pipe forward without hesitating. The pipe pierced his eye and he screamed up in agony.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russia pulled the pipe from his now empty eye socket. He held the bottom of the pipe and held it high in the air.

"Say Goodbye" He mimicked what the man said. The drainpipe swung downwards into the side of the man's head, silencing his screaming. He paused before continuing. He hit the motionless corpse over and over again. Sprays and splatters of blood cover his clothes and he repeatable hit the figure. His eyes looked dead like he didn't even realise what he was doing. He was quiet and emotionless as he turned the man into a bloody pulp, unrecognisable.

He raised the red metal pole high above his head again and made to swing it hard into the bloodied mess, only to find someone gripping the top, stopping his blow.

"Russia… He is already dead…" Russia blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" He looked around confused, breaking his cold emotionless face. He saw blood and a lot of it. He was covered in it, the white snowy ground was covered in it and the surrounding walls were also covered in the red, shiny liquid. The whole ally steamed with the volume of blood, filling and seeping into the snow, tainting it. He looked up to see who had stopped him, only to stare into a pale wrinkled face.

"G-General W-winter…" He stuttered, taking in the face of an enemy and the surrounding gory mess. He couldn't even recognise the thing in front of his as human. He released the pipe and slumped to his knees. The red liquid soaked into his trousers."H-Huh? W-w-what has h-happened h-h-here?" He shook uncontrollably as the winter spirit held the bloodied pipe in his hand above Russia.

"You killed the man, Russia." He looked hysterical and hyperventilated a little as he took in the information at what he could do, what he did.

"I-Impossible! I kill him?" Tears streamed down his face, fast and furious. "I k-killed someone!"He shook with tears with his head bowed down.

The winter spirit simply waited for Russia to be quiet or calm down. Suddenly the crying changed slightly. It still sounded hysterical but suddenly a demented sound broke into it. He raised his head a little and the change became clearer and clearer. He threw his head back and faced the sky, laughing loudly. His laughter became louder and louder and echoed through the streets. 'Kol's were being mixed into the manic laughter.

"Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol!" General Winter placed his free hand on Russia's shoulder.

"Calm down boy." The general voice was low and gruff. Russia turned around and looked up at him, smiling widely and splattered with another man's blood and his own.

"General Winter. I killed him." The old figure nodded. "This means I am bigger and stronger that him." The General didn't answer. "I won. I won. Russia is strong. Russia is strong." He sang in a childish, sweet voice that sounded innocent. The boy suddenly seemed a little taller and older but he still acted immature and childish. He seemed to have not aged mentally while his body had grown slightly. The spirit lowered the pipe back into Russia's reach and he grabbed at it and gripped the metal pole to his chest. He looked mad and insane as he smiled sweetly at the corpse and General Winter.

"Go back home Russia." Russia just smiled.

"But why?"

"Because I am here and it is cold."

"I am used to the cold. It is cold every year." The General crouched down to Russia's eye level and looked sternly at him. Speaking slowly and serious.

"The cold makes you brittle... easy to break... I'm scared that you might shatter. Go home."

Russia thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Da!"

He did a skip like walk to the entrance of the ally way and was about to leave the corpse and the spirit before turning around.

"General Winter!"The General looked at the boy, showing that he was listening! "I think I might be frozen now. Da." The General shook his head.

"You are not frozen. You can move." Russia giggled.

"No. I'm frozen here!" He pointed to his head and tapped it with a bloody finger. The spirit suddenly looked quite concerned.

"You are frozen mentally?" "Da! I think I am frozen here as a child. A child covered in blood. I don't think it is going to thaw out either. " He sounded okay despite what he was saying.

"That sounds quite serious Russia…."

"I don't care. I was already frozen here." He pointed to his heart next. "It froze over completely when the Mongols attacked me." He sounded so sweet and innocent; it was hard to believe that he was talking about one of the most traumatizing things in his entire history. Over half of his people were killed and his sisters were taken away from him brutally and he was almost killed in the most brutal way. The spirit nodded and repeated his command.

"Go home Russia."Russia nodded and began gigging. "What's so funny, Russia."

"It's too late!" He sang while giggling loudly. "It's too late! My mind has frozen and became brittle, like you said! And it has shattered now too! It's too late!" General Winter's expression didn't change or move but he was concerned and felt pity for Russia. The giggles turned into manic laughter and the "Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol"s broke through as he turned and began walking away. The blood in the ally way froze as the winter spirit watched the young boy leave. A thick purple aura surround the young bloody boy as he left the town, his mental state 100 times worst after his first murder at the age of 10.

**(Must resist urge to hug and comfort him (plus the urge to run away in fear). General Winter may attack Russia every year and kill thousands of his people but he still cares a little for the country. Russia is the only one who trys to stand up to him or talk to him (all the other countries run away) so the lonely General has a soft spot for him. Not soft enough that he won't not attack him every year but soft enough that he will make sure that the country will live as long as possible. Russia seems to know what is wrong with himself here. He notices that he is mentally unstable at this point but that is as much as he will know. He soon forgets though and stops noticing that he is 'different'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!)**


End file.
